


The necklace.

by Crossbows_and_moonshine



Series: Daryl x reader one shots [12]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossbows_and_moonshine/pseuds/Crossbows_and_moonshine
Summary: You were looking for Merle unaware he was dead. You ended up finding Daryl and he helps you with your grief.





	

 

You had been running on empty for days when a woman called Michonne found you. You were now going to her group in a prison. There was a proper community there, it sounded amazing. You had been on your own for about a week, losing Emi to the walkers. She was a 15 year old that you found at the start of this shit show. Sisters bonded through war. But now she was gone. Your main purpose for months was finding a man you met not long after Emi. The badass had cut his own hand off, you couldn’t help but smirk remembering him. He had saved you both from the hands of murdering rapists, and you soon became a family. It wasn’t romantic, but you grew to really care about each other, and you always had each others back. One day you got separated by a herd and you had been looking for him ever since. You fiddled with the necklace around your neck, a simple yet beautiful heart pendant. Merle had given it to you, it was his mother’s. He said it was a good luck charm to help find his brother Daryl. You had been helping him search for him.

You got to the prison and it was amazing, you couldn’t wait to feel somewhat safe. Michonne gave you a little tour, introducing you to people as she did. We got to a table inside cell block c and there were three men sat around it. One was old and kind looking, one had a beard and curly hair, and the other had the nicest arms you’ve ever seen.   
“This is Hershal, Rick and Daryl.” Michonne said with a smile. When you heard the name Daryl you looked surprised. _It couldn’t be, could it?_ They noticed the weird look you had.  
“Sorry, I’m just looking for someone called Daryl, I doubt its you though.” You smiled.  
“Besides you’re far too quiet for a Dixon,” You chuckled, comparing him to loud mouth Merle. Daryl almost choked on the water he just had a sip of. You looked at them and you could tell by their faces this was the man you were looking for.  
“Holy shit, you’re Daryl? Merles brother?!”   
“How d’ya know Merle?” He asked shocked, then he remembered Merle telling them about a woman and kid he was with before Woodbury, he had used it in his favour when trying to convince Rick to let him stay, by saying how he saved them and they were together for a while.  
“Are ya y/n?” He asked. You smiled.  
“Yeah! Oh my God that means you’ve seen him since we were separated, is he here?!” You asked excited, you couldn’t wait to see Merle. All this time spent looking for him would finally have paid off. The men looked solemn.  
“He didn’t make it.” Daryl said sadly. It felt like the wind had been knocked out of you, first Emi and now Merle. You had no one now. You felt tears brim your eyes but you didn’t want to cry in front of everyone.  
“I um…I just need some air.” You excused yourself as you dashed through the door. When you got outside you sat against the wall and just cried. The possibility of Merle not making it never even crossed your mind, he was a tough son of a bitch, you really thought he would make it. Your chest felt heavy, the weight of grief pushing on you. The door opened and Daryl sat next to you, you tried to wipe away your tears but more just took their place. You didn’t want him seeing you like this, hell you didn’t want anyone seeing you like this. _Weak._

“I really thought I’d be the only one to cry for Merle.” He said sadly, whilst looking at you. You chuckled slightly, you knew not everyone could deal with Merle. He could be a bit abrasive for some people’s tastes, but he was nothing but kind to you.  
“He was an asshole, but a good one.” You smiled, Daryl looked at you and smirked slightly.  
“He died to save all of us, sacrificed himself.” He said biting his thumb, he trying to bring you some comfort.  
“He was a good man.” You sighed. There was a slightly awkward silence, you could sense Daryl wanted to say something but was holding back. As you were about to give up on him ever coming out with it, he spoke.   
“Were ya and Merle….Ya know?” He asked awkwardly. He wouldn’t look at You and was shifting around anxiously where he was sat.  
“No. I mean I loved him, and I hope he loved me. But it wasn’t anything like that. He was family.” You said softly. He looked at you and nodded with a slight smile on his face. You started to play with your necklace and then took it off and handed it to him.

“Here, Merle gave this to me, said it was your mom’s. Told me it was a good luck charm to find you. Guess it worked.” You smiled sadly as he took it. He looked at it, shocked, he remembered the necklace, he didn’t even know Merle kept it. He smiled looking at it, and then realised how important you must have been to Merle for him to give you such an important thing. He knew right then that he was going to protect and care for you. He put the necklace in his pocket and stood up, offering his hand. You took it and he helped you up. When you stood in front of him his blue eyes pierced through yours, they were the same as Merles. You just smiled, feeling at ease and then both walked inside.

That night you lay in bed in your cell, Daryl had given you the one next to his just so he was close by if you needed anything. He had spent the day making sure you were ok, it was really sweet. He was alot different to Merle, and you also found him extremely attractive. You couldn’t help but get butterflies whenever he spoke to you or accidentally touched you. You turned over, feeling sad again. You were still upset that Merle was gone, you felt like you wanted to talk about him, to help your grief. You knew there was only one person you could do that with. You got up, still in just your panties and a tank top, and went to Daryls cell. You didn’t know if he would be awake but there was a flickering from a candle coming from his cell.

“Daryl?” You asked quietly. You heard shuffling and then he moved the sheet that was used as a make shift curtain. When he saw it was you he smiled, then he noticed your lack of clothes. He couldn’t help but look you up and down, he thought you looked amazing. You noticed his wandering gaze and blushed.   
“Can I come in?” You asked. He nodded and walked to the bed, you came in, shutting the door and sat next to him.  
“S’wrong?” He asked sweetly.  
“I just…I can’t sleep because all I can think about is Merle. I was wondering if you’d mind talking about him? I’d like to know more about him.” You smiled. Daryl understood and proceeded to tell you funny stories of things Merle had done. He left out the negative, knowing you needed cheering up. The next hour consisted of you two swapping funny Merle stories and laughing. You hadn’t laughed like that in a long time, you genuinely felt happy. Daryl felt the same and it shocked him. He could understand why his brother cared for you so much, he was starting to care about you himself already. You started feeling tired and yawned.

“Ya tired?” He asked.  
“No I’m fine.” You lied. He just looked at you amused.  
“I’m just really having a nice time. I don’t really want it to end.” You admitted shyly.   
“Me too. Can’t remember the last time I laughed so much.” He smiled. You just looked at each for a moment, the butterflies making an appearance again. It was one of those moments where the air held electricity, you could feel it tingling all over your body. And then you yawned again, ruining the intimate feeling moment. _Great._ He laughed at you and shook his head.  
“Alright, alright, I’m going!” You laughed, holding your hands up in mock surrender. You stood up and he stood up with you.  
“G’night y/n.” He said sweetly. You kissed him on the cheek softly, surprising him for a moment.  
“Goodnight Daryl.” You smiled. You walked out of his cell and into yours with a smile on your face. In his cell Daryl stood there for a moment in a daze, touching where you kissed him. He couldn’t help but smile to himself. As soon as your head hit the pillow, you fell straight to sleep and dreamt of Daryl.

The next day you got dressed and went for breakfast, the only seat available was the one opposite Daryl. You sat down and smiled at him. You ate your breakfast and would occasionally join in the conversation. Every time you looked up Daryl was looking at you, he would smile and make you blush each time. You spent the day getting to know the place and working the fence. You were on night watch with Daryl that night so he could show you the ropes and you were nervous. You climbed up the watch tower to find Daryl already there, he smiled when he saw you.

“About damn time!” He smirked. Your eyes widened in embarrassment.   
“Oh my God, am I late?! I’m so sor-“  
“Y/n, I’m jokin’ with ya.” He laughed. You punched him in the arm playfully and he rubbed it pretending it hurt.  
“Asshole.” You smiled at him. You both stood just enjoying each others company and keeping watch.  
“So how ya findin’ it here? Ya like it?” He asked breaking the silence.  
“I really love it here. Every ones so nice and its a good set up. Plus you’re here.” You smiled blushing at your own words. He looked at you and moved a little closer, putting his hand in his pocket. He pulled something out but you couldn’t see what.  
“Turn around.” He said softly. You did as he said and faced the other way. You felt him brush your hair to the side, his fingers gently brushing against your neck, making you shiver. Then you saw the necklace in his hand, the one Merle had give to you, he put it on and fastened it slowly. He then brushed your hair back in place, his hand lingering slightly. His touch sent sparks throughout your body, giving you goosebumps. You turned around to face him and realised how close you were. You put your hand on the necklace, enjoying it being back around your neck. You always took comfort in it and tended to touch it when you were nervous.

“I want ya to have it.” He said looking into your eyes “Ya meant alot to Merle, and…ya mean alot to me.” He said quietly, making you smile. You couldn’t help noticing his gaze kept flitting to your lips. You leant in slowly, hoping you weren’t reading the signs wrong, and he closed the gap kissing you softly, making any doubts you had fade into nothing. His hand cupped your cheek and the kiss was tender and loving. You broke away and couldn’t help but smile. You spent the rest of the watch with Daryls arms around you from behind, he head resting against yours.  
Touching the necklace once again, you couldn’t help but wonder if Merle had somehow sent you into Daryls life and wonder what the future held for you now.

 


End file.
